Doctorsintightblackshirts disease
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: Bella has a problem, one she would like to hide from Edward. Carlisle is the doctor that can help her, especially from the disease that Bella has. It's a very rare one that only happens when you see Carlisle Cullen too much.


"Dr. Cullen, you have a patient in the waiting room. She requested you specifically. I tried to take her to go see Maggie, but she insisted that you were the right one to see." My co-worker Jenna smiled at me.

I sighed; being a vampire had its disadvantages when it came to looks. "Thank you, Jenna." She grinned at me widely and turned away, walking down the hallway like she was trying to impress me.

I walked down to the reception room, which was its usual quiet self, to see a familiar face in the middle of the gray walls. She had extremely beautiful brown hair, and a face like an angel's.

Bella.

I closed my eyes quickly and tried to regain my composure; this girl was not mine, and certainly never would be. She belonged to my son, Edward, and I of course belonged to Esme. There was no way our lives would ever cross into that direction.

"Carlisle." She greeted me, looking more tired than she usually did. "It's nice to see you, Bella. You know that you can always have Edward call me if you need me." I wish she needed me more often, any way for me to see that gorgeous face of hers. "_Carlisle._" I warned myself.

Her face blushed red, and I couldn't help but smile at her nervousness. "Edward would have wanted to know what was wrong." That's my son for you, love. "Is there something wrong?" My face turned serious; her safety was my number one priority. Always.

"Um... can we talk about it somewhere else?" She looked around the room, her face still bright red, as if someone was watching us. "Of course." She followed me into my office and sat down on a counter. "I'm sorry, I don't have any chairs besides my own in here. You're not injured, so I assumed you wouldn't need a hospital room," I sat down in my own office chair and folded my arms. Bella sat there staring at the floor, as I watched her curiously. "Bella?" I prompted her softly. She looked up into my topaz eyes and bit her lip. "It's fine, I don't like hospital rooms anyways. I've been in them too many times." Her eyes stared into mine intently, but she didn't say anything.

I cleared my throat, "So what seems to be the matter, Ms. Swan?" She smiled slightly at me, and her eyes drifted towards where my belt was. I cursed silently in my head for knowing that I liked her staring there. "Well I haven't been able to fall asleep very well for the last few nights. It started to worry Edward, so I started faking that I was sleeping." That explained the bags under her eyes. "Are you stressed?" It would be natural that she was after all the worry about the Volturi. "No."

I walked over to where she was sitting and put my thumb under her right eye. I tilted my head so that I could see into it, and heard her heart speed up in the process. "Your eye looks fine, no worries about your health then." Her heartbeat was still like a scared rabbit's, so I took my finger away from her eye and placed it on her heart. "Bella, you need to take a breath, or you'll hurt yourself," I lowered my hand and listened as her heart rate slowed back down to a normal speed. "Do you have something on your mind that's been bothering you? That might explain your lack of sleep." She blushed again and reached out to fiddle with the edge of my black shirt that I had recently bought.

I waited patiently, watching her fingers trace the bottom part of it. "_Carlisle, stop her._" My mind disapproved. But my mind was a mess of Bella, and how much she scattered my years of keeping myself under control.

She finally spoke, her whisper so soft that only a vampire would clearly be able to understand it. "You've been on my mind." I looked up from the place where she was fiddling with, to her soft eyes. _"No._" I pulled her chin up to look at her. She was nervous, and I could hear her heart beating rapidly again.

"I couldn't be the reason for why you aren't sleeping well, Bella." She dropped her hand from my shirt and pushed herself off the counter. "No, of course not." She slipped past my side and headed for the door. "Bella." I grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned back towards me, tears starting to glisten in her eyes. "_Oh, god._" What had I done?

My arms swiftly picked her off the floor and let her back down on the counter. "Isabella," My mind raced at the sound of her name, "We need to talk about this." She shook he head, letting the tears fall down her cheek. I wiped them slowly away, aching to kiss her and make everything better.

"Carlisle, you've been keeping me from sleeping. I can't stop thinking about you, and Edward is starting to wonder. I want to fall asleep because that's when I dream about you, and it's the only time that I can touch you and have you love me-," I stopped her when I kissed her. "_Carlisle._" My mind warned me for the last time. Shut up, I growled at it.

When we broke apart, she was out of breath. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now? I solved what was wrong." I smiled at her and she grinned back. "No, I still haven't gotten to touch you." I chuckled as she slid her hand up the front of my shirt. "Carlisle, your chest is like a rock." She laughed as she took the black shirt off of me and kissed my side.

"My chest isn't the only thing." She looked up at me wide eyed. I smiled at her and undid my belt slowly. I stopped when her hands moved from my chest to under my jeans. "Isabella." I moaned, as I took her face in my hands.

Her lips were warm, her bare skin burning. I lifted her off of the counter and let her wrap her legs around my waist. All I could hear was her soft moans as I took her in me with no regret.

She was my one and true love, the one person I had been waiting for over the centuries. It was time that I made myself happy and let someone love me as much as they could. "_Edward, please forgive me. And Esme, I'm so sorry._" I loved them, there was no doubt there, but what I felt for Bella was different. An intangible thing that I couldn't understand. And I was OK with that.

I smiled as I watched Bella put on her clothes. I was a very good doctor; this would make sure that she slept well. "Carlisle?" She addressed me softly. "Yes, love?" She picked up my black shirt she had played with earlier, "Can I wear this? It would help me sleep." I chuckled, "Anything for my patient." She put it on and smiled. I walked over to her and wrapped mt arms around her back, pulling her as close to me as I could so that I could smell her skin. "Do you know you smell like flowers?" She kissed my lips, "No, nobody's ever said that." I looked at her thoughtfully, "You mean, Edward has never told you that." She nodded her head, and laid it on my chest softly. "Have I ever told you that you that your chest is like a rock?" I smiled into her hair, "I think you agreed that my whole body was very... hard. No pun intended." Her giggles erupted from deep inside her and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Carlisle, I have one more problem." I lifted my head from her hair to look into her eyes. "And what would that be, Isabella?" She looked away, and took my hand in hers. "What will I tell Edward that I have? He'll be able to read your mind and figure out that I came here today." I chuckled as I put her hand to my mouth and kissed it. "You know that he won't be wondering about what you have. He'll be wondering about what _I _have," I smiled at her, "But you can tell him that you have doctors-in-tight-black-shirts disease."


End file.
